Liu Kang and Kung lao go to Black Palace
by tylerssecond2
Summary: Kung Lao has a bad dream, so Liu Kang decides to cheer him up.


A prequel to the doomed party, this one shall be called Vacation.

Earthrealm, The house of Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Liu kang and, Kung Lao.

Kung Lao awoke with a fright. he started yelling and ran downstairs. He saw Liu kang "good morning Kung" said the shaolin monk. " I'm not gay!" kung Lao continued running everywhere until he was hit by a fireball which propelled him to the ground. He shouted his usual gibberish that sounds like "LIDILALYdIE!" Liu kang appeared and squatted down to his friend.. "kung Lao?, are you alright?" asked Liu kang. "I…had…a…..dream….that we…..were…in…a…anime…..story…..but….not…the….yu-gi….oh…kind." said kung lao. "well, what kind?" asked his pal. "a….YAO….a YAO….A YAOI story. " "well, I'm sorry kung, hey I know what will cheer you up, how about a trip to your favorite restaurant!" said Liu kang. "you mean!" "that's right!" said Liu Kang, Black palace!" "Wait….that's in the netherrealm….how can we get there?" asked Kung Lao. "Let's take my car. It's fast." said Liu Kang. "what car?" asked Kung Lao. "yeah, It's a dragon Adero." replied Liu Kang. "so…ya wanna go." "Just because you have a piece of crap car…doesn't mean I don't want to go. Let's go." said Kung Lao.

And so our heroes traveled, but soon this happened.

Liu kang is shown eating KanOs. Kung Lao has an angry look on his face. "don't eat we'll be there in 5 minutes." said Kung. "not my problem." snapped Liu Kang. "give me those KanOs!" shouted Kung he wrestled Liu for it and crashed right into the tree. "fuck Man!" shouted Liu. "Liu, we have to walk now!" shouted back Kung. They looked at their destroyed car. then looked into the woods, looked back at the car back at the woods, car, woods, car, woods, car woods, car woods. "My ass!" shouted Liu. Kung came back eating the KanOs. "want some?" said Kung Lao. "kung look! a car!" Liu shouted, he was right, there was a car, a pickup truck. "hey hey!" both of them shouted. "hey!" the truck stopped. out of the car came kabal. "hey there" said Kabal. You boys need a ride, I'll tow your car. at my house, feel free too do whatever you like, have a beer, watch T.V, do my wife. anything." in the car Kung Lao whispered to Liu Kang. "Dude, look at that guys scars, what happened, he looks like hellraiser." "No he doesn't, he looks like a homeless Vietnam war stormtrooper." said Liu Kang. "He's creepy, his scars are still bleeding, is he emo?" said Kung lao. "y'know" said Liu kang. "this man is fixing our car and is letting us do his wife.." "oh yeah I forgot about that, she might not even be hot, she probably wears that kind of mask too." said Kung lao. "yeah, we're virgins, and I'm dating Kitana." replied Liu kang. "still let's do her." Our comrades arrived at Kabal's house. they went inside and looked around. "nice place, looks like he's a black dragon." said Kung Lao. THEY stared at two hookswords on the wall. Kung Lao and Liu kang walked in the other room and saw Sareena laying on the couch. "excuse me miss, are you Kabal's wife?" asked Liu kang. "yes" said Sareena. "can I get you boys a drink?" "no thank you." said Liu Kang who was shaking. "so, are you boys going to have sex with me or not?" she said. Liu Kang and Kung lao looked at each other. "uhhh…." said kung Lao. "c'mon, It'll be fun…" she said. "sure, let's go!" said kung lao. all of a sudden, Kabal comes back in. "hey guys I fixed your…..what are you doing with my wife?" "uh-uh….outside you said we could have sex with her!" said Liu Kang. "I did!" shouted Kabal. " yeah!" replied Kung Lao. "alright then." said Kabal. "so…since we're all here." he rips off his clothing except for a thong. "how about a foursome." "eww…no!" both of them shouted and ran to the car. when they got in the car, Liu kang barfed. "fuck man!" shouted Kung Lao. "sorry, I saw his danger!" said Liu Kang. "yo kung uh…no let's go." they drive the car through a dark street. "who's that?" said Liu kang. They see a man by the road. they pull up to him. " I don't trust this hitchhiker. " said Liu Kang. "come on in Hombre." said Kung Lao. "wait a minute…..aren't you Johnny cage, The actor?" "yeah…It's me." said Johnny. "dude…can I get your autograph?" asked Kung Lao. "sure." replied Johnny. He gave Kung Lao his to my greatest fan thing. "thanks." said Kung. Johnny cage looks at Liu kang. "aren't Asians supposed to be bad drivers? Cause this ching chong guy is doing pretty good." "shut up." said Liu. "so…Johnny, why are you in the middle of earthrealm?" said Kung Lao. "earthrealm, no Kung, you are in Seido." "what!" shouted The shaolin monks. "yeah…we're in Seido." said Johnny cage. "we must've taken a wrong turn at kabal's, we took route 44 instead of 404." said Liu kang. "yeah, we had 20 miles left to go till Black Palace."said Kung Lao. "black Palace, I love that place!" said Johnny Cage. "can I come with?" "sure johnny!" said Kung. "Alright I guess." said Liu kang. "so uh…..can we stop at a market or something?" said Johnny Cage. "alright, there's one at the next exit" said Liu Kang. "Titties!" shouted Johnny cage. Kung Lao and Liu Kang just stared at him. then looked back at the road. At the convenience store, some thugs were messing up the convenience store, Liu and Kung go in alone. "hey look a third asian" said the big thug. "let's break his little dick." The cashier (shujinko) put his hand on a shotgun under the desk. Kung Lao watched as one of the Thugs picked up Liu Kang and spun him around, then throwing him. "you suck barrs!" shouted the Lead thug. Kung Lao eventually got pissed and, went outside, took his hat off, slashed their tires. then came back inside. "Liu Kang!" shouted Kung Lao, "grab a _Hustler _For Johnny and Let's beat it!" they ran, with the thugs chasing them. They get in their respective cars. Liu and Kung drive their car away. The thugs car goes very slowly, they get out and realize their tires are flat. Shujinko then comes out with his gun. "get out of my parking lot!" shujinko said. Liu and Kung speed away. But they hear a police siren, and look behind them. they pull over. "is there a problem officer?" said Liu Kang. You are asian, and were going 25." said Stryker. "25?, The speed limit is 35." said Liu. "I know." said Stryker, handing Liu a ticket. "crap….why did he pull me over for going 10 under the limit." complained Liu. "c'mon can we go….I'm getting bored." said Johnny Cage. "so, how far is Black Palace." asked Kung Lao. "uhh…" Liu Kang Thought…..he couldn't remember He saw a sign that said: welcome to the netherrealm, they went through a portal and were sent flying into a giant rock. It was surrounded by Lava, and 5 demons were guarding it. "hey kung, Black Palace is in Nekros, nekros is right there!" Liu Points to a city, just below them. Kung Lao throws his hat and kills 3 demons. Liu throws a fireball then flying kicks him off the rock. johnny cage shadow kicks one off too. "look!" shouts Johnny Cage, "Nekros!". "how can we get down there?" said Liu kang. "I know!" shouted kung lao. "I'll use my hat, we all hold on, Johnny cage shadow kicks the ground and we'll end up in Nekros." "hey!" shouted Stryker. "you need to pay your Ticket, come back here!" he jumps down to the rock. "johnny cage!" shouted Kung Lao. "shadow kick the ground!" "okay!" shouted Johnny cage. He shadow kicks the ground, and they go flying. The three of them yell very loudly and keep spinning, they land in Nekros, and see Black palace, they walk up to it. "well…we're here" said Liu Kang. They walk in. "wat'll you have gentlemen?" said the cashier. "twenty shaolin rice burgers, 4 orders of fries, 6 scallion pancakes, the evil special, and 1 order of nachos." said Liu kang. "That'll be $50.00." said the cashier. "I have….I'm broke." said Liu Kang. "I'll pay for it." said Johnny Cage. "here you go." he hands the cashier the money, then Liu kang and Kung Lao eat their food, clips of it show Kung Lao shove a whole rice burger into his mouth, then lick his fingers, Liu kang shoves two nachos into his mouth. Kung Lao and liu kang both eat the evil special with their eyes closed, passionately, Liu Kang takes two drinks and surps them, Kung lao eats lots of the fries, and Liu Kang is shown eating an scallion Pancake. Then, it shows them done. "that was good." said Kung Lao. "alright let's start the car….which we left on the cliff with stryker, aw crap!" said Liu Kang. "Liu Kang, I know you miss your car….I have a spare one, it's a 1968 Ford van, with a waterbed, shag carpeting, a bumper sticker that says: "wapah!" Soft leather seats, and bulletproof windows." Johnny Cage said. "thank you Johnny!" said Liu Kang. "Let's go home."

Our heroes return home.

"hey welcome home Liu and Kung." said Raiden. "did you hyave fun?" Liu Kang and Kung Lao Look at each other. "yup!" they both shouted. "did you?" Kung Lao asked. then scorpion entered the room and Raiden looked at each other. "kinda" raiden said. Liu Kang and Kung Lao then went to the couch and turned on the T.V. "and now! Carly and I are gonna look at my Penis! said the people on T.V


End file.
